2013 Atlantic usercane season
If you're new to the usercane concept, check this blog if you want to see how usercanes work: How Usercanes Actually Work. The 2013 Atlantic usercane season was an annual event in usercane formation. The season was slightly below average. 9 named storms formed, 3 of which were hurricanes. The 3 hurricanes were all major category 5 hurricanes. The strongest storm - Hype, remains the strongest usercane in history with maximum sustained winds of 270 mph and a minimum pressure of 804 mbar. Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:290 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2013 till:31/03/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:C5 text:Hype (C5) from:31/05/2013 till:02/11/2013 color:TS text:Paide (TS) from:03/06/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:TS text:Fool13 (TS) from:16/06/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:C5 text:Ryne (C5) from:30/06/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:TS text:MachoELMO (TS) from:12/07/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:TS text:Ken (TS) from:05/08/2013 till:20/12/2013 color:TS text:Cyclonetracker (TS) from:12/08/2013 till:14/08/2013 color:TS text:Timbo2000 (TS) from:18/08/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:C5 text:Dwight (C5) from:22/11/2013 till:31/01/2014 color:TS text:Erickivanhernandez (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2013 till:01/06/2013 text:May from:01/06/2013 till:01/07/2013 text:June from:01/07/2013 till:01/08/2013 text:July from:01/08/2013 till:01/09/2013 text:August from:01/09/2013 till:01/10/2013 text:September from:01/10/2013 till:01/11/2013 text:October from:01/11/2013 till:01/12/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:01/01/2014 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:2014 Storms 'Usercane Hype (Hypercane)' A very well defined tropical wave exited the west coast of Africa on May 18, 2013. This wave quickly became Tropical Userpression One-U and then Tropical Storm Hype not too long after. Tropical Storm Hype slowly but surely strengthened over the next several months. By late 2013, it was at 70 miles per hour and 988 millibars as its intensity while still in the MDR (Main Development Region). Then in early January 2014, it had explosively intensified to 160 miles per hour and 914 millibars. Over the next year, Major Hurricane Hype would achieve its first peak intensity of 195 miles per hour and a minimum pressure of 874 millibars while nearing the Leeward Islands. By September 2015, it had experienced wind shear from Major Hurricane Douglas, and transitioned into a category five equivalent subtropical cyclone. It would then regain tropical characteristics after the demise of Major Hurricane Douglas. Hype would oscillate between being subtropical, a tropical storm, Category 3, Category 4 and Category 5 status until early December 2016, when it finally stabilized at Category 5 status, undergoing steady intensification thereafter. 'Tropical Userstorm Paide' On May 31, 2013, a weak tropical userwave exited the coast of Africa and began a northwestward track. The wave became better organized and was given the classification of Tropical Userpression Two-U. During that same day it strengthened enough to become a userstorm and was given the name Paide. Userstorm Paide would eventually peak with winds of 60 mph and a minimum pressure of 997 millibars after which the satellite presentation started to degrade. Eventually the userstorm would open up into a wave and dissipate completely on November 2, 2013. 'Tropical Userstorm Nathan (Fool13)' A weak tropical userwave exited the west coast of Africa on June 9, 2013. The wave lingered just off the coast for several weeks until it began a slow westward track. Later, the userwave finally intensified into a tropical userpression and then later a userstorm. Eventually the system opened back up into a tropical userwave and eventually dissipated completely on July 14, 2017. 'Usercane Ryne' 'Tropical Userstorm MachoELMO' Early on June 30, a low rapidly organized, bacame a tropical userstorm, due to continuously improving satellite appearance and the formation of a closed circulation. Elmo rapidly strengthened, reaching winds of 50 mph (85 km/h), but unfavourable environment weakened the system in an extratropical low. 'Tropical Userstorm Ken (KenWM)' 'Tropical Userstorm Cyclonetracker' 'Tropical Userstorm Timbo2000' 'Usercane Dwight' 'Tropical Userstorm Erickivanhernandez' Category:User seasons Category:Usercanes Category:Atlantic usercane seasons